For several years there have been sold to the public hair curling devices which involve a plurality of spools that are heated, portions of hair care are wrapped around each spool, with or without treatment lotions being applied to the hair, and the spool and hair are held in place until the curling is completed. The devices of the past have suffered from one or more of several deficiencies which have caused problems of various sorts in the use of these devices. In some instances a U-shaped clip, or the like, which encircles the spool after hair has been rolled onto the spool has been made of metal which transmits heat readily from the spool to the scalp of the user causing a burn or an uncomfortable burning sensation. In other instances a U-shaped clip, or the like, is improperly designed to remain in place for the necessary period of time while the user goes about her normal daily routine involving many movements of the head which tend to loosen the roller and its attachment means. In still other instances the clips or holders, when applied to the spool, cover so much of the hair on the spool that the proper application of lotions to all of the hair is inhibited.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling clip or holder particularly adapted for use about a heated spool. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling spool holder that does not permit slippage of the spool and the hair on the spool once it has been arranged. It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling spool holder that eliminates damage to the hair and burning of the scalp. It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling spool holder that provides increased access to the hair wound on the spool for proper application of hair treatment lotions. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of the invention which follow.